Lucky
Lucky is the leader of the Shelter 17 Pound Puppies unit. According to episode 1, "The Yipper Caper," Lucky got his name on account of his good fortune. He leads one of the best Pound Puppy units in the world. He's a mix of several breeds and has purple and peachish colored fur. His build is almost like a medium-sized German Shephard with cropped ears, although his father looks completely different. Personality Lucky is friendly, kind, and professional with a "never give up" attitude. He believes that there is "A pup for every person, and a person for every pup." He doesn't believe in luck, despite his name. Lucky is shown to have his own flaws, and sometimes loses focus on what is important, examples of this are seen in "Rebel Without a Collar", "Snow Problem", and "When Niblet Met Giblet." He gets along with most animals, but dislikes coyotes and tends to have a bumpy relationship with cats. Lucky will often shout "Go, dogs, go!" when he and his team are about to start a mission. Profile Lucky's first real focus episode was "Rebel Without a Collar," where he showed disdain at Cookie's growing relationship with the coyote Fang, and was dismayed to hear she was leaving the Pound Puppies to live in the wild with him. In "Taboo," Lucky went out of his way to prove that the new puppy was not a jinx. He finally discovered that Taboo's "bad luck" was all staged, and the puppy was adopted by Mr. Geekman. In "I Never Barked for My Father," Lucky encountered his estranged father Slick. Outraged at being seemingly abandoned by Slick as a puppy, Lucky refused to give him and his partner Chip shelter. Eventually, he learned that Slick did not abandon him, because his owners were not the same people who owned Lucky's mother, and that they had moved away. Every time he saw him, Slick wasn't running from him, he was running to him. He also learned that Chip is actually his half-brother, but was convinced to keep that information between himself and Slick. In "Lucky Gets Adopted," Lucky was adopted by an odd little girl named Dot, who named him "Mr. Chewy McFluffster." After suffering bone-crushing affection and tutu-wearing humiliation while being teased by Bully Cocker Spaniels, Lucky escaped, but was convinced to return by Cookie, and helped Dot to win her school's talent show. Afterwards, Lucky revealed to Dot that he can talk, explaining to her his work at Shelter 17, and that he needs to be able to come and go when needed. In "Cuddle Up Buttercup," Lucky sneaked into the house of an aristocratic boy named Percy to rescue Buttercup. To avoid detection, Lucky pretended to be a toy, and Percy named him "Sir Stinky Snout." In "When Niblet Met Giblet," Lucky's feelings for Cookie are again brought up, and thanks to Niblet, they both find out that they have feelings for each other. It is revealed in "Hail to the Chief" that Lucky was once a recipient of the Pound Puppies' World-wide Order of Finderhood award, or "WOOF" for short, the highest honor that a Pound Puppy can receive. In "Lucky the Dunce," Lucky becomes goofy and simple-minded after an accident with Strudel's electronic scrambling laser. During his condition, he and Niblet got along great, and Lucky even told Niblet that he wanted things to "stay this way forever." Ultimately though, Niblet realized that it was best for everyone for Lucky to go back to normal, and Strudel was able to reverse the laser's process and get Lucky back to his old self. A bit later, Lucky thanked Niblet for talking care of him, and told him that he was a good friend. In "Lucky Has to Move," Lucky discovers that Dot's father is in line for a promotion, which would require the family to move to Florida. Not wanting to seperate from Dot, Lucky enlists the Pound Puppies in an attempt to sabotage the demonstration at Dot's father's workplace. They ultimately fail, and Lucky bids his friends goodbye. On the way out of town, the family is stopped by Dot's father's boss, Mr. Stinkman, who (due to the Pound Puppies placing Beardy in his house the night before) decided to have Dot's father stay in the city, and has the whole family move into the company's guest house, which turns out to be right next to the Pound. Lucky digs under the house's wall, and happily reunites with his friends. Trivia *There are hints that Lucky reciprocates the crush Cookie has on him, most notably in "Rebel Without a Collar," "Olaf in Love," and "When Niblet Met Giblet." *According "I Never Barked for My Father," Lucky spent 5 years, 6 months and 3 weeks without his father. *In the first episode, Lucky was introduced as a dog who "never gets adopted" by McLeish. However, the last episode of season 1 revolved around him getting adopted. *According to the label on an official plush toy, his last name is "Smarts", although this name has never been mentioned on the show. *He has fifteen sisters (as mentioned in "Rebound"), and four brothers (mentioned in "Quintuplets.") *In "Lord of the Fleas," after he, Cookie, Niblet, and Squirt split up to find Solo and Agatha, it is hinted that he has Arachnophobia (fear of spiders), when he jumps on Cookie's back and yells "Spider!" Gallery Lucky and Yipper.png|Lucky in his first appearance.|link=The Yipper Caper Lucky and Slick.png|Lucky and his father.|link=I Never Barked for My Father ImagesCA1VE6CW.jpg|Cookie, Fang, and Lucky|link=Rebel Without a Collar Young Lucky.PNG|Lucky when he was younger. ImagesCAENJ146.jpg|Lucky with his owner, Dot.|link=Lucky Gets Adopted Squeezed Lucky.png|Lucky being crushed by his new owner. Lucky & Dot.PNG|Lucky with Dot Lucky dressed like girl.PNG|Worst day of Lucky's life. Gangster Lucky.PNG|Rapper Lucky in the hiz-zouse! 203. Dog Pile on Lucky.png|Lucky and the Super Secret Pup Club LuckyCookie.jpg|Lucky and Cookie Beauty Is Only Fur Deep.PNG PTRU1-13549587 alternate1 enh-z6.jpg|Lucky as a plush toy. Hail to the Chief.PNG|Lucky, with Niblet, Strudel & Agent Ping in Hail to the Chief|link=http://poundpuppies2010.wikia.com/wiki/Hail_to_the_Chief Lucky howling.png|Translation: "What a cruel world!" Lucky and Cookie nuzzle.png|Okay, disregard what was said earlier- THIS is Lucky's worst day of his life! We are Happy, Happy Ending.png Stiffwhisker vs Cookie.png We're Sorry, McLeish.png How do I making feel.png In the Past Years.png That was fun.png Lucky's Burp.png What happen to him.png Great, Lucky just silly.png Lusky get brainwash.png Pssst.png Not my nose, Dot.png Stay Out in Trouble.png Uh-ho.png LUCKY.png I'm in, Lucky but I be thanks all of you.png Time to Plan B.png Where did he go.png Oh-no, there everybody want Carmelia.png That one can hit me.png We all have disguise.png Oh-no,Quintuplets attack Olaf.png It work every time.png Final Ending of Lucky.png|A dog and his girl... We get that pinkie pant.png Clearly that weiner dog is lie.png What is a place, Lucky.png Nice work, Strudel.png I just can Strudel right away.png What is disrupting.png That Mr.Mcleish's dog.png Rabies Lucky.png It the TRUUUTHHHH.png Fleas.png Gotcha, Mr.McFluff.png Now we gonna plan b.png Lucky is mental spaz.png You just like me forever.png Great We are clowns.png Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-02-22 07-44-14.png Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-02-19 07-20-08.png Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-02-21 07-46-03.png Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-02-21 07-49-30.png External links * Official character page on daytime.discoveryfamilychannel.com Category:Characters Category:Primary characters